


Second Chance

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HP Butterfly Fest 2019, Life Debt, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione warns Draco not to waste his second chance at life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: HP Butterfly Fest 2019





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 79:   
> “What if Hermione was the one that save Draco from the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement?”
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Granger, can we talk?"

Hermione looked up from what she was doing and was surprised to see Malfoy standing in front of her. Now that she was seeing him, post-battle and in the daylight, she could see that he looked awful. There were large circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days… much like herself.

"Sure," she said, standing up. "I'll be back," she told Harry, who nodded. His attention was on the Weasleys, and she didn't blame him. The loss of Fred had hit all of them hard. 

Hermione followed Draco to a section of the courtyard where there wasn't a lot of people. "How are you, Draco?" She asked, looking at him carefully.

He startled at her question. "Could be better," he said, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. "Mum is a mess, but she'll be okay… It's for the best that my father was arrested."

Hermione remained quiet as she didn't know what to say to Draco.

"Granger, I-"

"Hermione," she corrected him. 

He looked at her, his grey eyes wide. "Hermione, I'm so, so sorry." He dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands digging into the earth. "I know it doesn't make up for what I did in the past… the things I've said to you, but I'm so sorry. And I don't understand… I don't understand how you could save me in the Room of Requirement even after I watched you be tortured by Bellatrix."

Hermione reached down and grabbed Draco's hands. She pulled him to his feet and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. "Draco, I couldn't let you die." She bit her lower lip. "I couldn't let anyone die… not if there was a chance that I could do something to save them."

"I didn't deserve it."

"Stop that," she chided him. "This is your second chance, Draco. I know Harry will speak up for you and your mother at your hearings." She squeezed his hands once more. "Don't waste this chance, Draco. Not when you can finally be free."

"Free?"

"He's gone for good, and He won't be coming back. You and your mother are free." Hermione offered a small smile. "There's a lot you can do moving forward to make up for what you've done, if you feel like you need to."

"I have to tell you something," Draco said. He took a deep breath. "Saving me from the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement has activated a life debt between us… I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Hermione countered.

"Ancient magic," Draco said with a shrug. "Good luck trying to get out of it."

"So what does that mean?" 

Draco cracked a smirk for the first time that day. "What it means, Hermione, is that any time you can call forward the favour I owe you."

"And it can be anything?" She looked at him curiously. 

"Anything," Draco confirmed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said. "I'm going to head back inside… Ron needs me."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Thank you again, Hermione."

"Remember what I said," she looked at him firmly. "Don't waste this chance."

He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "I won't."

As Hermione walked away from Draco, she had a feeling that she'd be seeing him again soon. And that thought gave her a small, unexpected spark of happiness.


End file.
